The Day We Met
by mangalover247
Summary: My version of how Karin and Kazune met. Its a little OCC for the both of them so Gomen! Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic. R&R. KarinXKazune
1. Kazune? My partner?

I sat on my bed reading Wild Cards. I looked up from my book and looked around. My bookshelf was over flowing with books and manga's. My vanity had my hairbrush and figurines I bought on EBay. My room was painted blue and had random drawings on the wall. My bed was Black Butler covers I also bought on EBay. My lamp was at my right side on my night stand. I had a walk-in closet with TONS of clothes inside. It was summer vacation so I stayed at home most of the time. I go out once or twice a week with my friends but that's just about it. I sometime lave to get a book at the library.

"Karin! Come downstairs. Kazune-chan is waiting!" I blush and put my book down. I run to my vanity and brush my hair so it looks neat. Spray on some perfume (not too much). I look sown at my outfit. I'm wearing a black shirt that said in white and blue words 'Come at me Bro' and jean shorts. I put on my blue rubber bracelet that says 'Yolo' and put on my white Jordan's. I walk quickly down the hallway and down the stairs. I see him right away and hug him.

"Hey Kazune." He wraps his arms around my waist and breaths,

"Hey Karin." I sigh contently and let him go. My Himeka looks at us for a while and says

"Have fun guys," she nudges Kazune, "Not too much fun." He blushes lightly and says

"O-of course not Himeka." I blush and glare at my Himeka. She just giggles.

"Thanks for the um... advice but we need to get going." I grab Kazune's hand and drag him away from the house. I sigh in relieve when we reach the end of the street.

"Geez. Himeka just loves to embarrass us." I say scratching the back of my head. He waves it off and grabs my hand. Oh! I forgot to mention Kazune's my boyfriend. In case you were too dense to notice. Anyway we walked to the park and sat down together on the bench. I rested my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on mine. I started to think about when we first met.

"Hey? Do you remember when we first met?" He laughs and nods his head. He lift his head and lifts my head to meet his eyes. He kisses me gently and pulls away saying,

"I'll always remember the day we met." I giggle and hug him. The day we met coming back to me like it was yesterday. 

I walk into the classroom in my uniform. It requires a white collared shirt, a red cross-tie (girls), a plaid shirt (girls), and a navy blue coat with the schools symbol on the left side of the coat. But I always wore a white t-shirt untucked, black tie, grey pants, and navy blue coat with symbol. I walk to my desk and look out the window. I put my elbow on the table and rest my chin in my hand with a bored expression.

"Um, excuse me?" I look away from the window and look at the person standing in front of me. He has blonde hair that almost looks white and is wearing the school's uniform. _Duh! He goes to this school stupid. In case you didn't notice. _I scold myself.

"May I help you?" I say in the nicest way possible. He looks at my uniform funny and says,

"Um. Yeah. I'm Kazune Kujyou I'll be your partner for the rest of the year. "He stretches his arm out to me and I carefully shake it. I let go of his hand slowly and say,

"Sensei?" Sensei looks at me and hums,

"Hmm?" I point at Kazune and say,

"Why is he my partner? I mean," I turn to him quickly and say "No offence." I turn back to Sensei. "Is he new or something?" She looks surprised and says,

"He's been in this class since the beginning of the year. Now apologize for being so rude." She turns back to the board and starts writing today's lesson. I grumble and bow in front of him.

"I am very sorry for being so rude to you. Please forgive me." I look up at him and he just nods. I straighten myself out and sit back in my seat. I look over at him and he's just standing there like an idiot.

"Sit down," I point to the empty desk next to me, "You're my partner right. Just… sit there." I sigh and turn back to the window. I smirk. _I wonder how I'll drive away this partner this time. Maybe he'll be a cool partner to work with. Maybe even… friends? _I look glance at him and see him writing notes down in his notebook. I smile. _Maybe it would be fun to learn all his secrets. I just hope we can stay partners. Not like the last one who left. _I sigh and look back at the board. I look at Kazune and see him staring at me funny.

"What?" I say frowning in confusion. He shakes his head and looks back at the board. _That was weird. Then again… so am I. _


	2. I'm going to Kazune's house?

The next day I walk into class late so I didn't know what we were doing. Sensei walked up to me and said,

"We are working with our partners today. So find your partner and start working." I nod and walk over to my seat. It's facing Kazune. It looks like we're working on Algebra today. I sigh and slump down in my seat.

"I hate math." I grumble. He glances up at me and mutters,

"Girls are so annoying." I stare at him for a while and say,

"Sexist pig." He scowls at me and says,

"Lazy girl."

"Over achiever" I inwardly flinch. _You idiot! That was a complement on his half!_

"Thanks under-achiever." I glare at him and say,

"You haven't even known me that long." He smirks.

"I've known you long enough to know that you don't work hard."

"Stalker."

"Idiot."

"Smart-ass!"

"Dumb-ass!"

"Girly-man!" His eye twitched as he tried to process what that meant. The fight ended up with us yelling at each other and standing out of our seats.

"Enough you two! Now go stand outside until you've both learned how to behave in a classroom!" Sensei yelled at us, pointing to the door. I open my mouth to argue but she shakes her head. I stomp out of the classroom with Kazune trailing behind me. I lean against the wall and close my eyes. _I have never gotten sent out of the classroom. Well… by Sensei anyway. Geez. _I open my eyes and look at Kazune. _What am I gunna do with you? _I shove my hands in my pockets.

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to make you so angry." I said in a strained voice. He looks at me and shrugs.

"It's ok I guess. I'm sorry too." We stand next to each other in silence. Not the uncomfortable silence but the silence you could get used to. That is until Sensei opens the door.

"Have you two apologized?" We look at each other then back at her. We both nod.

"God. Now for homework, you have to finish the class work you didn't finish here because of al the commotion you were causing in the classroom. You can go back in now." We walk past her and head to our seats. I rest my chin in my palm and lean my elbow on the table. _Wait. We have to finish the work we didn't finish at home? How's that gunna work? It is team work. Right? _I look at Kazune who looks deep in thought. I knock on his table with my fist. He blinks and looks up at me.

"How is this going to work? We have to work together for this assignment." He rolls his eyes and says,

"You're going to my house. Duh." I blink.

"I'm going to your house?" He nods.

"Why can't we go to my house?"

"You're an idiot. I need to work in a space that I know well. Also who would want to go to your house?" I glare at him and mutter "Jerk." He smirks and starts packing up his stuff. I put my books in my bag and sigh. _I wonder how this day will end. Should I be exited? Or should I dread going to his house? _I sling my bag over my shoulder and get up. _Well it's worth a shot. I'll ask Himeka to take me to his house, since she is his cousin. Can today get any worse? Shit! I hope I didn't just jinx myself._

How did you guys like it? I thought about this chapter a lot but I thought it came out good. Don't you. R&R people! ~^~


	3. Dinner with Kazune and Himeka?

I walk over to Kazune's house after I change and Himeka has told me the way to go. I have on a red striped shirt with a jean jacket, pink jeans, and grey Converse. I look from house to house looking at the addresses. _Ah! Found it! _I stare in disbelieve at the house. _It's… a… mansion!? What the… _I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It swung open almost immediately and out came Himeka.

"Hello Karin-chan! Welcome home!" I sweat-drop. _I don't belong here. _I walk through the door and into the living room. Himeka walks in and offers me something to eat.

"N-no. I'm good Himeka, thanks." She grins in that peppy way that I find absolutely adorable, and walks into the kitchen. I sigh and slump into the couch pillows. _Where's Kazune? Isn't he supposed to be here? _I get up and look around the room. It's so quiet in here. I can hear Himeka walking around the kitchen. I grab my bag and try to make a quiet escape. I'm about to twist the door open when I hear,

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" I turn in surprise and look up the steps. Kazune is standing there with a scowl on his face crossing his arms.

"I thought you weren't here so I-"

"Of course I would be here! This is my house moron!" He shakes his head and continues.

"Come on. We need to finish this work. So hurry up and follow me." He nodded towards his room and started walking. I huffed and walked up the stairs and followed his to his room. When I walked in I noticed that everything was organized. Put in perfect order. _Weird. _The walls were painted blue and his bed sheets were blue too.

"Hey idiot. Get started on that worksheet. I'll start on this one." I sat on the floor awkwardly and started the first problem. _He doesn't need to be mean about everything. Jeez. _I stared at the paper and realized it was algebra 2 that we were supposed to work on. _Damn, algebra 2. My worst enemy! _ I tried so many solutions but they all just looked wrong. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Kazune walked over until his shadow loomed over me. I looked up and scratched the back of my head. He reaches down and snatches the paper from my hand.

"Hey! I was working on that!" He glances from me to the paper.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" He sighs. He points to the equation.

"First of all, when you use the generic rectangle you multiply these, with those." I nod and finally understand why I got it wrong.

"Oh! I get it now. Thanks Kazune!" I smile at him and see a hint of blush in his cheeks. He shakes his head again and walks back to his bed to continue working.

About two hours later we finish the worksheets and put the work away. I started putting my stuff away until Kazune said,

"Do you live with anyone? Or do you live alone?" I froze and turned to him.

"Um, I don't have any family. My parents died when I was still a child so…" I trailed off and prepared myself for the awkwardness about to fill the room. But it didn't come, I was actually surprised when Kazune continued talking.

"I know what you mean. Me and Himeka don't have parents either." I smiled weakly knowing we had one thing in common. We stayed like that for a moment. Just not saying anything. That is until Himeka burst in through the door and shouted happily,

"Dinner is ready! Karin-chan!" I jumped.

"Y-yes?!' She grabbed my arm.

"Do you want to stay over for dinner?" She squealed. I stared at her and said,

"Only if you want me to." She nodded, a little too much I might add, and rushed downstairs to set an extra plate. I glanced at Kazune to see if he was angry by me staying. But he look sort of happy, content actually. But that wasn't any of my business. SO I said,

"Are you coming down to dinner or are you going to be slow about it?" H scowled at me and said,

"I won't lose to a girl."

"Fine then," I said already stepping through the door, "I'll race you downstairs!" I ran down the hall and turned to see Kazune at my heels. I laughed and ran down the steps carefully. As not to trip. He was laughing too and I have to admit… I liked the sound of his laugh. Especially when I was the one who made him laugh.


	4. Me and Kazune?

"I win!" I shout to Kazune.

"No you don't! You cheated!"

"Just because I shoved you to the wall doesn't mean I cheated." I say giggling at the red mark on his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He grumbles. He sits down in a chair across from Himeka-chan and crosses his arms.

"Are you gunna sit down or what? Idiot." He says. I turn towards him and shout,

"Where am I supposed to sit!?" He looks up at me and blushes a little bit.

"S-Sit down next to me." I blush too and sit next to him. Himeka-chan giggles and gets up.

"W-Where are you going Himeka!?" "Himeka-chan!?" Kazune and I shout at the same time. We both look at each other and blush. Himeka-chan bursts out laughing and says,

"I'm just going to get the food." She walks into the kitchen without another word. We sit in uncomfortable silence waiting for Himeka-chan to come back. _This is so weird. The silence is killing me!_ I glance over at Kazune at the same time he glances over at me. I yelp and look away quickly. _Gah! What was that!? _I press my hands over my flushed cheeks. _Calm down Karin. Calm. Down. _I breathe in and out. When suddenly a hand touches my cheek. I look over and my breath hitches in my throat.

"Are you ok? You look kind of red." Kazune says staring into my eyes. I get redder, if possible, and turn away from him.

"N-No! Nothing's w-wrong!" I shout stuttering. He takes his hand away from my face and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I didn't care anyway! You just looked like you might have passed out. And Himeka would blame it on me!" He huffed. I frown. But it soon turns into a smile when Himeka-chan walks in with plates of food. She sets them down and looks between me and Kazune.

"What did you do to her Kazune-chan?" She sighs.

"See!" He shouts at me and extends a hand out to Himeka-chan. He looks back at her.

"I didn't do anything! She just started blushing like an idiot!" He yells pointing at me.

"I am not an idiot! AND I WASN'T BLUSHING!" I shout. We glare at each other before Himeka-chan says,

"Who wants firsts?" I look away from him and look at the Chow Mein. "I would." I squeak out. Himeka-chan smiles and serves me. I sit and eat using my chopsticks. As soon as the food enters my mouth I love it.

"This is so good Himeka-chan!"

"Thank you Karin-chan. It's nothing."

"You should become a chef one day."

"That would be nice. Thank you for the compliment Karin-chan." She smiles and after she serves Kazune she begins eating. During dinner we eat and joke around. I laughed more than I usually would that night. When it was time for me to go I gathered my stuff and thanked them for having me over.

"Kazune-chan! Walk Karin-chan home!" She yelled smiling.

"No! Why do** I** have to!?" He yelled scowling.

"Because it's dark and she can't walk home by herself." Himeka-chan stated simply. He sighed and went to get a sweater. When he came back downstairs he opened the door and began walking out. _Jerk! _

"Thank you for dinner Himeka-chan!" I yell running after Kazune. He's a head of me with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Wait up you idiot!" I shout. He stops walking and waits. When I finally catch up to him I look at his face. _Why's his face pink? Or is it just the light? _I sigh and start walking. I don't hear him follow me so I turn around and see him still standing there with a small frown. I roll my eyes and walk up to him. I stare at him for a couple of seconds until, I finally grab his hand. I pull him down the sidewalk to my house.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"You weren't moving so . . ." I trail off suddenly very aware that he is no longer behind me but, next to me. And we're holding hands. _Holding hands. Huh. His hand is warm though . . . _

"-rin? Karin!" I blink and look up at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Just peachy." I say.

When we finally get to the front of my house he lets my hand go. _Aww. _The warmth in my hand going away, leaving it cold. He looks away from me when he walks up to me and kisses my forehead. I look up at him in surprise. His cheeks are a faint red now.

"What!?" He shouts.

"Nothing." I say smiling up at him. "Thank you for walking me home."

"No problem." He says shrugging. I smile and walk up to him.

"Good night." I say getting on my tippy-toes and kissing. . .


	5. Apology?

_Stupid Kazune! He's such a. . . UGH! _I rush to my room and throw myself on the bed. I stuff my face in the pillow and scream. Ok so here's what happened,

**Flashback**

As I leaned to kiss Kazune on the cheek he turns his head quickly. I end up kissing him! I was going to push him away when he wrapped his arm around my waist. It felt . . . right. I sighed into the kiss and leaned in. I felt him smile. When I pulled away for air my cheeks were flushed red. He looks down at me and smirks.

"Enjoy Karin?" I blush harder and turn away from him. _I did. _I think bitterly in my head. He pus a hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear,

"Want to try it again? Next time actually try." I clench my fists and shove him away.

"What's wrong with you!?" He backed up and laughed. _Jerk! I can believe I . . . Forget it! He just used you. _I think sadly. I was surprised when I felt a tear go down my cheek.

"Karin?" Kazune asked with a hint of worry in his voice. I look away from him and wipe my eyes. I quickly walk to the front door and open the door.

"Karin! I-" I slam the front door closed and go up to my room.

**End flashback**

I wipe my eyes again. _Why the hell am I crying!? He didn't like me anyways. . . Right? _I shake my head and sit up. I bit my lip and look towards the window.

"Hmm." I hum debating the thought. I get up and run to the window. I look to the sidewalk where we were standing only 3 minutes ago. He isn't there anymore. I drag my hand across my face and walk back to bed. I glance at the clock.

"10:37." I sigh. I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. _What a night. _I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

_**Next day **_

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I slam my hand on the Snooze button and lay back in bed. I don't want to go to school. I'll have to work with Kazune again today. I roll over in bed and close my eyes again. _I'm going to stay home today. _

_**Kazune's P.O.V**_

__"Hanazono Karin? Is she here?" Sensei asks. Everyone looks towards her seat and shakes their heads 'No'. I feel guilt gnawing at my chest. Is it because of yesterday? Damn. What did I say? _Oh. _I think stupidly and face-palm myself. _Baka! You just opened your mouth and didn't think about her feelings. She was crying too! _I sigh and put my head down.

"Kujyou Kazune?" I raise my hand and say, "Here." I sigh again and close my eyes. I'll talk to her after school.

When school was over I headed to Karin's house. Then I stopped. Cause I came at crossed streets. I look between both of them and scratch my head. _Which way was it again? _I go to the left and the street ends in a cul-de-sac. What the hell!? I just wasted five minutes coming this way! Jeez. I go back around and walk to the right street. No dead end! I am about to turn the corner when I see a girl laying in the grass in her front yard. She looks relax but troubled. _Is that Karin? _I walk towards the house and sure enough it is her.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She screeches as soon as she sees me.

"Relax I came here to apologize." I say putting my hands in my pocket.

"You? Apologize?" She asks in disbelieve.

"Yes!" I shout exasperated. She frowns then crosses her arms.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm waiting."

"Jeez Karin. I am so sorry for kissing you." She frowns in disapproval and shakes her head.

"Fine! I am sorry for kissing you and telling you that you weren't trying!" I shout. She looks up at me with wide eyes.

"You**-** Are you really sorry?" She asks with sincerity. I nod turning away to hide my blush.

"Ok. I accept you're apology." She says. She lays back down on the grass and rests her arms behind her head. I tilt my head and stare at her.

"W-What?" She asks flustered.

"Oh. Um . . . nothing." _You just looked really pretty with the sun hitting you. _I shake my head and try to rid myself of such thoughts. _I don't like her! Do I?_


	6. A Date with Kazune?

"Kazune? What are you doing here? It's Saturday." I say holding the door with my right hand and my other on my hip. He scratches the back of his head and laughs nervously.

"I know it's Saturday! Idiot. I just . . ." He frowns and looks away from me. A tinge of pint in his cheeks. "I just wanted to know if- if you wanted- URGH! Do you want to go on a date with me?!" He shouted frustrated. I stared at him in shock. _He wants to go out on a date with me? _

"You- you don't have to go if-" He cuts himself off when I lunge at him with my arms out. We both fall to the ground with a _**THUD! **_My arms are wrapped around his neck and my face is on his chest.

"Oops." I squeak. I look up at him slowly and grin sheepishly. His cheeks are now red. He turns his head away from me and I jump off him.

"Sorry! I'm just . . ." I trail off blushing. He gets up and brushes the grass and dirt off his clothes.

"You just what?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I frown and ball up my fists. I try and get the words out but I'm too nervous to. _Just say it already!_

"You're just what Karin?" Kazune asks again. I shut my eyes and feel my face flush.

"I'M JUST HAPPY! OK!?" I breathe out and look at him still blushing. He looked at me in surprise. I turned away from him and grabbed my cheeks. I shut my eyes trying to calm myself. _Stop blushing! _Just then I felt a warm hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up.

_**Kazune P.O.V.**_

As she opened her eyes my breath caught in my throat. The light hit her eyes in such a way, that it made them look bright and jade. I gazed at her for a moment until I took my hand away from her face.

"So do you want to join me or . . ." I trailed off. She looked confused for a second.

"Oh! Yeah! I would like to go on a date with you." She says blushing slightly. I smile widely at her and stretch my hand out to her. She hesitated for a few seconds but, grabbed my hand. I smile down at her again and we walk down the sidewalk.

_**Sorry that this chapter was so short! I just wanted make sure I kept updating my stories! R&R! Love you guys. Till next time Nya!**_


	7. Finally together!

"So you don't know what we're going to do?" She asks me. _I should have thought this out better on my way over here. _

"Yes I do! It's just a surprise." I explain. She nods thoughtfully and grins up at me.

"What kind of surprise is it? Where are we going?" She asks, her eyes shining. I shrug and look forward avoiding her gaze. _I might be tempted to tell her if I look into those shimmering eyes. _We walk past a bakery when my stomach growls. Loud. I look down at myself and frown while Karin giggles.

"Are you hungry Kazune?" She asks stifling giggles. I don't respond. Instead I tug on her hand and lead her into the bakery. I tell her to sit at a table near the window and go buy a piece of Vanilla cake. I walk to the table Karin is sitting at hand her a fork. She looks at me skeptically.

"What? I thought we could share." I say casually, though I can feel my cheeks heat up a little. I start eating the cake trying my best to make my blush go away.

"Hey! Don't eat it all." I smirk and get a big chunk of cake. She scowls and opens her mouth to say something. I take my chance and shove the cake into her mouth with my fork. I'm careful not to hurt her. Her eyes widen as she chews slowly. I laugh at how her cheeks turn rosy. When she finally swallows she puffs up her cheeks.

"What the hell!? You could have warned me first!" She shouts. I shrug and reach over the table. With my thumb I gently wipe the corner of her mouth. She gapes at me and gulps. I marvel over how soft her skin is. Like a peach. She blushes again and grins shyly. I laugh and slowly pull my hand away from her face. She looks out the window and waits till I get up to throw away our trash. I reach out and grab her hand. She walks beside me quietly. _Did I freak her out? _I glance down at her. Her nose is crinkled up and she looks like she's trying to concentrate.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She blinks and looks up at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." She whispers.

"If you want to go home I ca-" She interrupts me.

"No! I don't want to go home yet!" She shouts sounding like a little kid. I grin and pat her head.

"Ok. Where do you want to go now?" She puts a finger to her chin and says,

"I think I want to go to the . . . Candy store! She squeals. She pulls me along as she runs into the store. I immediately eye millions of candies. Hot chocolate, peppermint, bubble gum, jelly beans, rock pops, crystal candy, swirly pops, the list goes on and on! Karin lets go of my hand and runs around the store looking at all the candies and begs me to her buy some sour strips and chocolates. I shake my head and laugh. I take one of the bags and get the candy she wants. We go to the cashier and buy the candies. Before we even leave the store she opens the bag and eats a truffle.

"Mmh. So good!" She sighs. She looks up at me and offers me some. I open my mouth to object when she shoves the rest of her chocolate into my mouth. I chew as she giggles.

"Its good right!?" She exclaims excited. I nod and swallow. I reach into the bag and shove a gummy bear into her mouth. She laughs when she eats it. The lady at the cashier register laughs and says,

"You guys are such a cute couple!" We look at her then look back at each other. _Karin's blushing again_. So I smirk and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Yeah I'm a lucky guy. Having this beauty with me right now." I say gazing down at her smiling gently at her. _Did I say that OUT LOUD!? _I thank the lady as we walk out. Karin shoves my arm off her waist and clenches her fist.

"What did you say that for!? Just to make fun of me Kazune! Do you think I'm an idiot!? I have feelings you know!" She shouts. _Shit. Did I mean what I said in there? Geez. I'm in love with Karin Hanazono. _She stands there shaking in anger tears streaming down her face.

"Are you trying to play me for a fool Kazune?" She asks her voice cracking. I cringe. I made her this way. It hurts me to see her like this. I walk towards her and wrap her in an embrace. She struggles against me. I move her hair away from her ear and lean in close.

"Listen Karin." I whisper. She shivers. "What I said in the candy shop was true. I am lucky to have you here with me." She pulls away from me slowly and looks up at my face. I've never seen her so vulnerable.

"Really?" She whispers. I nod. I lean in close to her face and whisper,

"I love you Karin." Then I crush my lips to hers. She doesn't respond for a few seconds. Finally, finally, she leans in. I wrap my arms around her waist and hers go around my neck. When we part I gaze down at her and my heart swells. _I'm in love with this clumsy girl._ She smiles and rests her head into my chest. I sigh contently and look up at the stars. They're shining brighter today.

**_How was it!? I think this is one of the lngest chapters in this story. Is it? Anyway See you in the nect chapter! ~^~_**


End file.
